World War Splatoon
by Viceakin Archive
Summary: World War Splatoon is a sorta prequel to the crackfic THDTM where the Octolings begin the assault on the Inklings. This is also a crackfic.
1. First Conflict

Inkopolis Square, 5:36 PM. It is the middle of the night when Marie wakes up, and makes herself some tea. She notices someone walk into a supply closet. She says, "Hello?" as she slowly walk towards the closet with her umbrella. She opens the door to find bodies of some of her security guards, and she screams when she finds the bodies.

Callie wakes up when she hears Marie scream, and she calls the police while grabbing her emergency ink blaster. The police arrive within five minutes, and the investigation begins. Thirteen minutes later, when they exit the supply closet, One of the bodies get up, and began firing apon the cops.

The guard takes out two cops before he gets gunned down by the cops. They identify his body as Kerry Whatager, a Octoling outcast who got hired as a guard. The police tell the Sisters to get a hotel, since they need to clean out the building. The Sisters leave the building, and rent out a hotel for a week.

Five days later, The Octolings begin their attack on inkopolis plaza, by shooting at the civilians. People get their ink blasters and begin defending the plaza. The Inkopolis national guard get involved, and begin supporting the civilians.

The conflict ends when the national guard uses a airstrike on the Octolings. Overall there were 13 civilian casualtys, and 83 Octoling casualtys.


	2. Import Export

Civilians and soldiers are getting carried to medical centers as soon the battle is over. Pearl is running towards the medical bay when she see's Marina on a bed with a leg missing. Pearl runs over to her and gives her a hug. Marina over hear soldiers talking, "We're lucky there weren't any more civilian casualtys. Their weapons are nothing i've ever seen before."

Suddenelly, The Captain gets a message over the radio, "If you want to win this war, come to the subway station." Pearl decides to follow the group of three going to the subway station. Pearl hides behind a crate as she overhears the deal. A Inkling with Dark brown hair walks out of the shadows and says, "Hello there, would you like to win this war we are in?" The inkling is also wearing a suit and tie.

The inkling pulls out a P90 and snaps his fingers to reveal a dummy. "This is the P90, this will shoot you up until you look like swiss cheese. Let me demostrate." The Inkling aims and fires at the dummy, absolutly destroying it. The Captain is unphased by this and says. "Do you have anymore weapons?" The Inkling puts down the P90 and goes to open a crate. He opens it and pulls out a triple barrel shotgun.

"This baby right here will literally blow the enemys head clean off." A couple more inklings move the old dummy, and replace it with a new one. He walks upto the dummy, shotgun in hand, and levels it at the dummys head. He fires and the head is just gone. "Alright, alright, whats the cost of this here weaponry?" Asked the Captain. "Fifthteen grand is cold hard cash." Said the dealer.

The Captain gives him the cash and he said, "We have a deal." "ALRIGHT BOYS, WE GOT A DEAL, GET THE WEAPONS OUTTA HERE AND INTO THE GOOD HANDS OF THE INKLING GOVERNMENT!" More Inklings come out and begin loading weapons into trucks and sending them on their merry way.

Once she thinks everybody leaves, Pearl tries to leave the station but is stopped by The Seller, "So were you listening in on our little deal, girl?" Pearl stops dead in her tracks and says, "What were you selling?" "Weapons, my dear." Said The Seller. "Sheldon has... weaker weaponry to say the least." "Would you like to make a deal, a special weapon just for you."

Pearl, intrigued says, "Uh, sure?" "Good, Good we'll get it to you tomorrow." The suited man walks off before Pearl can ask the price. Pearl leaves the station, Confused on what just happened.


	3. Delta Carrier

Dougless wakes up to the sound of his army training with the shipment of P90's they got two months ago. Dougless brushes his teeth, and has his morning coffee before he walks out of his tent.. He stretches for a little bit before saying, "GOOD MORNING, MAGGOTS!" Everyone stops what they're doing and salute the captain.

"At ease, Maggots, continue firing at the dummys." The trainees go back to firing at the dummys with their P90's. Dougless walks to the command center, and Sargent Witiger says, "The Octolings have taken control of one of our jet carriers, we gotta get it back!"

Dougless says, "Which jet carrier is it?" "Delta, sir." Witiger responded. "That carrier holds data on Operation Black Waters. Round up the trainees, we gotta save that carrier." Dougless said, knowing this would mean winning or losing the war.

A hour later, they are on a boat with armor on and Silenced P90's. They enter the back of the carrier, and do a ammo and radio check. They put on night vision goggles, and see bodies of some of the crew. "Poor bastards." One of the trainees says.

They see a Octoling soldier walk in, and they take him out with ease. One of the trainees stays back to collect the dog tags for their families. They slowly make their way through the carrier, picking off the octolings one by one. However, they get caught and the chaos begins.

The alarm goes off, causing the Octolings to activate C4 that was placed around the carrier, causing it to slowly sink to the bottom of the ocean. The team of Inkings begin to fucking book it to their dinghy, losing a few trainees along the way. They get on the dinghy, and get out of there.

Elsewhere, another deal is going on. "What else do you have besides the AK-47?" The seller responds, "Well I have this..." The seller pulls out a rocket launcher, and says, "This is what you use to take out the bad guys with grace." The buyers quickly buy it, and the seller orders the other Inklings to load the guns into the trucks, and the seller walks off, happy with himself.


	4. Hospital Trip

Inkopolis Medical Center 3:30 AM. Marina wakes up, in a hospital, with flowers and "Get well soon!" balloons all around her. She pushes the covers from the bed to see her left leg is missing. She freaks out and accidentally falls off the bed.

The heart moniter gets disconnected from Marina, and it flatlines since its not connected. Nurses rush into the room to see Marina on the floor, and they pick her up, and put her back on the bed. They reconnect the heart moniter, and tell Marina, "Good morning, Marina."

"Good morning? I know im in a hospital, but why is my leg gone?" Asked Marina. The nurses think about it for a little bit, before saying, "A grenade was thrown at you around two weeks ago. You would be dead if it weren't for the national guard coming, You were also in a medically induced coma after the grenade blew your leg off."

Marina tells the nurses to go away, and she sleeps for the night. Marina wakes up to Pearl bear hugging her, and Marina says, "Pearl, calm down!" A nurse comes in with a wheelchair, and Marina gets slowly placed on the wheelchair.

Marina gets rolled down to the Off the Hook office plaza, and she enters the office to a surprise party. "Hey, thanks guys!" Marina says, before going to the pizza section with her wheelchair operator. She begins eating a slice before talking with a coworker. "Hey, I've never saw you before, who are you?" Asked Marina.

"Jackson, im a intern. Nice to meet you, Marina." They shake hands and continue eating Pizza. The party ends when Marina realizes that she and Pearl needs to do the morning announcements. She gets wheeled upto the stage, and begins the morning announcements.

Elsewhere, in a submarine, Inklings are currentally building something big, and the seller is there overlooking it. "Wayneston, sir. Its seventy-five percent done, sir!" A construction worker says. "Good, we dont want to be late on cue, do we?" Wayneston replied. He adjusted his tie before walking off.


	5. Visit DC Today!

The Inkling Motel: 6:00 AM. Callie wakes up and listens to the morning broadcast of off the hook from the newly handicapped Marina. "Good to hear Marina's back in action, eh Marie?" Callie says, waking up Marie. "Yeah, that's great." Marie responds. Callie takes a shower, brushes her teeth, and cracks her knuckles.

They head downstairs to check out, and they do so. They head to the Inkling version of Denny's called Benny's, and order pancakes. The waitress is a fan of them and then this ensues. "Oh.. its Callie and Marie in this here Benny's. Why are you here?" The waitress asks. "Trying to not get shot, now please dont tell anyone. We dont want to deal with the paparazzi."

The waitress nods, they then tell her the order, and she walks away with said order. Around fifthteen minutes later, their orders arrive, and they dig in. Five minutes later, they finish, and pay for their meal. They leave, and enter the rental car that they have, and drive to the docks.

They arrive to find a "Tour Washington D.C today for only 50K coins!" Billboard. They park and exit the car, and walk to the docks. "Oh hey, didn't see you there, you here for the Tour of Washington, ain't ya!" A sailor says, startling the duo. "Yes, we are currently away from the main city due to that war." Marie says in response.

"Well thats good and all, just hand me the coin and we'll get on that boat over there. Then we go to the submarines where my crew are stationed." He points to a speed boat thats currently parked at the dock.

Callie hands him the cash, and they get on the boat and they go to the location. Six hours later, they arrive to the crew and one of the crew members say, "Your early." "I know, I know." Says the Captain. Carrie and Marie get on the little platform the crew is on, and they board the submarine.

They lower down into Washington D.C and they browse the abandoned cars with coral growing on them. The captain finds a moving white glow, and decides to investigate. The glow panics, and swims away from the sub. They follow him to find a giant submarine, and they make the tactical move to retreat.

They surface at the little dock and the captain says, "Get the army, we found something." The captain climbs out, and the squid sisters follow him, and the captain starts up the speed boat, and gets to the other dock.

Meanwhile, on the giant submarine... A person with half inkling hair and human hair goes to Wayneston, "Wayne, I was spotted by that tour Washington D.C guys, I think we need to move soon." "Nonsense! Besides, our little project is almost ready. Stay back and enjoy the show, Kenny."

Wayneston says to Kenny, clearly confused. "Turn it on!" He says to the workers. They activate the switch to light it up. They turn it on to reveal a purple glow. "What is it, Wayne?" Kenny asked. "Simple, a interdimentinal portal."


	6. Showdown

Dougless wakes up to Witiger banging on the door of his cabin yelling, "WE GOT SOMETHING!" Dougless gets up, opens the door, and slaps the everloving christ out of Witiger. "What are you babbling on about?" Dougless says. "We may have found the enemy."

Dougless gets up from his chair, "WHAT!? WHY HAVENT THEY SENT THE ARMY?!" Dougless yells. Witiger, a little bit shocked says, "They want you to command the platoon we are going to send, sir." Dougless gets his gun and says, "Well, lets not let them keep waiting, shall we?"

Dougless gets a chopper to fly him to where his new platoon is. Two hours later, they arrive and he meets his new squadmates. "Alright boys, we are heading deep into enemy territory, watch your six at all times." Dougless says, They all respond "SIR YES SIR!" They put on scuba suits, and go onto a dighny.

When they are half a mike away, they stop the dighny, and dive down into the water. They begin swimming to the submarine, and after they make it there, They use C4 to blast a hole into the submarine. They enter through the hole, and begin the fight.

The Inklings that were working on the interdimensional portal look at the platoon before grabing their rifles and finding cover. One of the workers go for the alarm and he activates it. Water flows in fater than a cheeta, and the platoon makes a move by pulling out the rocket launcher that they bought from them, and firing on some huddled up soldiers.

The platoon moves up, to find Kenny trying to help Wayneston get shrapnel out of him, and Dougless says, "Why the hell are you her-" He gets shot in the chest by Kenny. "FUCK OFF!" Kenny yells. Dougless charges at Kenny, and grabs him, and rams him into the control pad of the portal.

The portal turns on, but with the water everywhere, the circuts fry. The portal begins to suck everything in, including the water. Dougless thinks quickly, and kicks Kenny into the portal. Kenny is sucked in, and Dougless uses a grenade, and lets it cook for a second, then throws it at the portal.

The grenade explodes before it enters the portal, killing his crew and destroys the portal, causing the portal to begin imploding, and before Dougless can radio exfil, it explodes into a cosmic energy, completly evaporating the submarine, and causing cosmic rips the universe.

The national guard panics as creatures from other worlds are coming out of portals and attacking everything. Callie and Marie are driving down tp inkopolis when a portal opens infront of them, and they drive in since they were talking. A creature busts down the door to their apartment, and Pearl grabs the custom made desert eagle and shoots it twice before it dies. Suddenally, a portal opens below them, and they fall inside.


End file.
